We Were Men
by Caliadne
Summary: La guerre est terminée depuis des années, la paix est revenue dans le monde sorcier. Les héros sont adulés, les méchants sont détestés, et Drago a tout fait pour se faire oublier. Alors quand la Gazette du Sorcier lui demande d'écrire un article sur les Mangemorts, il est estomaqué. Veut-il vraiment se replonger dans tous ces souvenirs, ressasser son ancienne vie ?


J'ai emprunté quelques mots de la chanson _We Were Men_ de Theory of a Deadman.

* * *

><p>Drago sortit de l'immeuble de la Gazette du Sorcier les sourcils froncés. Il y avait passé moins d'une heure, mais ç'avait été la discussion la plus étrange qu'il avait eue ces dernières années. À ce point qu'il avait décidé de marcher jusque chez lui – ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps – plutôt qu'emprunter la cheminée de la Gazette. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.<p>

Quelques passants se tournaient pour le regarder passer, ce grand homme blond aux cheveux longs qu'il laissait retomber sur son visage. Certains le reconnaissaient vaguement, relique d'une vie passée. Mais la plupart n'avait aucune idée de qui il s'agissait.

La guerre était terminée depuis plusieurs années, le monde avait fini de se reconstruire, les héros avaient commencé leur vie heureuse et les méchants se faisaient, lentement mais sûrement, oublier. Et Drago, il tombait entre les deux. Il n'avait pas la vie heureuse de certains de ses anciens camarades de classe, qu'il suivait dans les journaux, mais n'était pas malheureux non plus. Les premiers temps, il avait tout fait pour se faire oublier ; maintenant que c'était chose faite, il se demandait s'il regrettait.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il avait reçu la semaine précédente un hibou de la part du nouveau rédacteur en chef de la Gazette l'invitant à son bureau alors, curieux, il s'y était rendu. Et avait eu cette conversation qui l'avait laissée bouche bée.

La Gazette voulait faire un dossier sur les partisans de Voldemort.

Et ils voulaient que Drago en écrive l'article principal.

« Vous avez un point de vue unique sur la situation qui régnait ces années-là », avait dit le rédacteur quand Drago lui avait demandé pourquoi diable ils lui demandaient ça à _lui_. « Vous étiez au cœur des Mangemorts, avec votre famille, vos parents, votre tante… Vous avez rencontré Voldemort, vous avez _hébergé_ Voldemort. »

Drago grimaça. C'était justement à cause de tout ça qu'il avait voulu qu'on l'oublie.

« Mais vous avez aussi connu Harry Potter et tous les autres, continua son interlocuteur. Vous avez étudié avec eux pendant près de sept ans. Vous les avez connus, d'une certaine façon, mieux que la plupart des gens qui ont écrit sur eux depuis la guerre. »

Drago baissa les yeux et s'examina les ongles. Il se demandait où l'autre voulait en venir.

« Les héros, depuis le temps, on les connaît aussi bien que s'ils étaient nos meilleurs amis à tous. Mais les supporters de Voldemort, les Mangemorts, les Rafleurs, ils ne restent pour tous qu'un ennemi sans visage, un inconnu qui ne sert qu'à faire peur aux enfants quand ils ne veulent pas obéir à leurs parents.

« Mais vous, vous les avez connus. Pour vous, ils n'étaient pas que "les méchants", c'était votre famille, vos amis. C'est pour cela que, quand nous avons pensé à écrire sur eux, nous avons tout de suite dit qu'il fallait vous demander d'écrire pour nous. Parce que vous avez une position unique. Un avis sur la question qu'on ne pourrait trouver nulle part ailleurs. »

Profondément troublé, Drago avait répondu qu'il y penserait. Avait-il vraiment envie de se replonger dans ce monde, dans cette atmosphère qu'il avait tant donné pour échapper ? Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ?

Pourtant, l'homme avait eu une raison sur une chose : les méchants avaient été ses amis, sa famille. Aujourd'hui, il n'en avait plus. Ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Certains étaient enfermés à Azkaban depuis le lever du soleil du 2 mai 1998, d'autres étaient morts, d'autres encore avaient fui le pays, et Drago ne savait même pas où ils se trouvaient.

Il était seul.

Alors peut-être que oui, peut-être que ça en valait la peine. Pour montrer au monde que tous ces gens, ils avaient un visage, ils avaient eu des vies, ils n'étaient pas que le monstre des histoires épeurantes qu'on se racontait la nuit tombée.

Arrivé devant la petite maison dans laquelle il habitait depuis trois ans, Drago grimpa les marches du porche deux par deux. Sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, il avait pris sa décision. En tournant la clé dans la porte, il pensa au titre qu'il allait donner à son article.

_We Were Men._

* * *

><p><em>We walk the front lines<em>

Quand vous entendez parler de « l'armée de Voldemort », je suis certain que la première image qui vous vient en tête est celle du Maître, de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom, avant la fin de la guerre. Peut-être imaginez-vous derrière lui des rangées d'hommes et de femmes, qui ont tous la même forme, la même grandeur, le même visage sous leur cagoule.

Mais la vérité, c'est que plus souvent qu'autrement, celui qui vous donnait des cauchemars la nuit était confortablement installé dans mon salon, devant un feu ronflant, son serpent enroulé sur les genoux, pendant que son armée faisait pour lui son travail. C'était nous qui chassions, nous qui terrorisions, nous qui tuions. Et nous qui nous faisions tuer aussi, des fois. Mais nous n'en voulions pas à notre maître : c'était la guerre, après tout. N'est-ce pas toujours comme ça que ça se passe, le général derrière, en sécurité, et les soldats devant, sur la ligne de front ?

Vous froncez les sourcils. Vous vous demandez ce que je peux bien en savoir. Vous vous demandez pourquoi je dis « nous », alors que je n'étais même pas adulte à l'époque.

La vérité, celle que j'ai cachée à tout le monde, est que j'ai été recruté par les Mangemorts quand j'avais à peine seize ans. Je suis tombé sous le charme de Voldemort, j'ai été happé par le romantisme de faire partie d'une armée, de me battre pour ce que je considérais à l'époque le bien, et j'ai été excité de me voir confier une mission. Ne me jugez pas trop durement ; vous n'avez pas connu le même Voldemort que moi. Vous connaissiez le monstre, je connaissais le Maître, adulé et respecté.

Au début de ma sixième année à Poudlard, donc, j'ai reçu – et accepté – la mission de tuer Albus Dumbledore. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Je ne l'ai pas fait, comme vous le savez tous, mais ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Aujourd'hui, bien sûr, j'ai honte. Honte d'avoir tenté, mais il y a toujours une petite partie de moi qui a honte d'avoir échoué, d'avoir raté ma première – et unique – mission. Je crois que cette partie de moi ne mourra jamais, mais j'ai appris à vivre avec.

Alors quand je dis « nous » en parlant des Mangemorts, c'est en connaissance de cause. Je n'ai peut-être jamais porté la Marque, mais j'ai connu leur monde, leur vie, plus que n'importe qui. Plus que certains d'entre eux, j'ai l'impression. C'est pour cette raison qu'on m'a demandé d'écrire cet article.

J'ai connu ces hommes et ces femmes qui se sont battus au nom de Voldemort. Et j'ai cru que c'était important, pour la première fois, de leur donner une voix.

C'est pour cela que j'ai accepté.

_We defend  
>Our country with our lives<em>

Il y a plusieurs années de cela, j'étais installé dans un bar de Pré-au-Lard. À une table non loin de moi, une famille sirotait des tasses de chocolat chaud, se réchauffant après une visite au cimetière de Poudlard. La petite fille de huit ans environ avait demandé à ses parents si les Mangemorts aussi avaient un cimetière. La réponse m'avait fendu le cœur : « Bien sûr que non. Les méchants n'enterrent pas leurs morts. »

C'est faux. Si nous n'avons pas pu enterrer nos morts de la bataille de Poudlard, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des sans-cœur ; c'est parce qu'on ne nous a jamais rendu leurs corps.

Mais ne croyez pas que nous n'avions aucun sentiment, que les annonces des décès de nos collègues ne nous faisaient ni chaud ni froid. Comme vous, nous pleurions nos morts. Pour nous, c'était vous les méchants qui avaient assassiné nos camarades, nos amis, notre famille. Nous étions simplement moins publics dans notre deuil que vous : les pages de la Gazette du Sorcier, à l'époque où nous en avions le contrôle, étaient destinées à autre chose que de simples avis de décès.

Mais derrière les portes closes, bien sûr que nous avions des émotions. Je me souviens toujours du jour où on m'a annoncé la mort de Tobias Prust. Il avait à peine quelques années de plus que moi ; il avait fini Poudlard en 1995 seulement. J'avais petit-déjeuné avec lui le matin même, et cinq heures plus tard, il était mort, tué lors d'une confrontation avec des Aurors sur le Chemin de Traverse.

J'avais été malade ce soir-là. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de penser qu'un jour, ça pourrait être moi, à la place de Tobias.

On avait pu récupérer son corps, et on l'avait enterré avec une minuscule cérémonie : une petite heure, une petite dizaine d'invités. Nous avions quand même d'autres chats à fouetter, à cette époque.

Et malgré tout ça, je mettrais ma main au feu que pas un seul des lecteurs qui liront cet article ne reconnaîtra le nom de Tobias Prust. Ceux qui l'ont tué feront peut-être même partie de ceux-ci, mais même eux n'auront aucun souvenir de ce jeune partisan de Voldemort qu'ils ont vaincu, en cette fraîche journée du mois d'août 1997.

Je ne vous demande pas de nous plaindre, de vous apitoyer sur notre sort. Ceux qui me connaissent savent bien que je n'ai pas besoin, que je ne veux pas, de votre pitié. Après tout, à l'époque, je ne perdais pas une seconde de mes journées à penser à tous les Moldus, nés-Moldus et sorciers qui souffraient et mourraient sous notre emprise. Je sais bien qu'il serait hypocrite de ma part de vous demander quelque chose que je ne vous ai jamais donné.

Je vous ai simplement raconté l'histoire de Tobias pour vous montrer que pour nous aussi, c'était la guerre. Au fond – au fin fond –, nous n'étions pas si différents. Nous nous battions, nous mourions pour ce que nous défendions. Nous connaissions le triomphe comme nous connaissions la défaite, la joie comme le deuil.

Nous n'étions pas que des bêtes sans visages.

_We pretend  
>To see truth in all these lies<em>

« Non mais vous y croyiez vraiment, à tout ça ? »

C'est la question qu'on m'a posée le plus souvent depuis la fin de la guerre. Et la réponse est simple : oui.

Bien sûr qu'on y croyait ; croyez-vous qu'on se serait battus pour une cause en laquelle on n'avait pas foi ? Pour nous, il n'y avait aucun doute que les sang-purs étaient supérieures aux nés-Moldus, que les Moldus étaient une sous-espèce. On croyait qu'il était notre devoir – à Voldemort et à ses partisans – de rétablir l'ordre de la société. Nous nous croyions investis d'une mission divine pour restaurer aux sorciers la place qui leur était due. Je croyais qu'un jour, tout le monde nous remercierait pour ça. Qu'il fallait bien qu'on fasse face à un peu d'adversité afin de mieux prévaloir.

Au début, ce monde qu'on voyait dans notre imagination collective était rutilant, sans faute, parfait. Si on voyait quelque chose avec quoi on n'était pas tout à fait d'accord, on réussissait encore à l'ignorer, parce que le reste était tellement beau, tellement enviable. Imaginez, Voldemort nous promettait un monde où on serait au haut de la chaîne alimentaire, où tout le monde serait à nos pieds, à notre service. On ne pouvait pas refuser une telle offre.

Mais la guerre a duré longtemps et, petit à petit, des fêlures sont apparues dans le portrait parfait de notre futur. Certains réussissaient toujours à regarder ailleurs, à se convaincre que la cause en valait quand même la peine. D'autres se laissaient petit à petit envahir par le doute.

Une fois, l'alcool aidant à délier sa langue, un Rafleur m'a avoué qu'il détestait ce qu'il faisait. Qu'il en faisait des cauchemars, la nuit, qu'il mettait souvent des heures à s'endormir. « La semaine dernière, j'ai aidé à capturer une fillette de sept ans, m'a-t-il dit en vidant une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu. On l'a envoyée à Azkaban. Et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'une petite fille comme elle pouvait bien avoir de dangereux… »

Je savais qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir ce genre de pensées. J'ai avais moi aussi, de temps en temps, et je côtoyais tous les jours à Poudlard des élèves de ma maison qui voulaient faire leur propre chemin dans la vie, sans suivre le sentier de leurs parents.

Mais nous n'avions pas le courage d'afficher nos doutes. Nous ne nous appelions pas Regulus Black ou Severus Rogue. Alors nous faisions semblant de croire en ce que nous faisions, même quand on n'y croyait plus du tout. Nous ne voyions pas comment faire autrement.

Cet article n'avait pas comme but de redorer notre image, ni de vous faire revoir entièrement votre conceptions des partisans de Voldemort. Vous pouvez continuer à nous voir comme des méchants, je ne vous en voudrai pas, car vous aurez raison : nous étions méchants. Mais j'espère que vous aurez compris que nous n'étions pas que ça.

Nous étions des hommes.

* * *

><p><em>In the end<em>

L'article de Drago avait été publié dans la première Gazette de l'année scolaire, et il avait fait parler de lui dans toute l'Angleterre – et aussi, bien sûr, dans tout Poudlard. Pendant le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle régnait une effervescence qui avait rarement été vue. Les journaux passaient de main en main, chaque élève – peu importe son âge ou sa maison – voulait lire cet article historique.

À la table des professeurs, l'humeur était relativement plus calme. Ceux qui avaient connu Drago – en tant qu'élève ou que camarade de classe – lisaient l'article en souriant. Ils parcoururent ensuite du regard le reste de la cafétéria, où les élèves s'étaient tous rassemblés en petit groupes, aux noyaux desquels se trouvaient ceux qui avaient la chance d'être abonnés au quotidien, et décidèrent de retarder la rentrée en classes d'une demi-heure, histoire de laisser à tout le monde le temps de prendre connaissance des mots de Drago.

Tout de suite, il sembla que la différence se fit sentir entre les murs de l'école. Les descendants des partisans de Voldemort – ceux qui portaient les inopportuns noms de Black, Lestrange, Malefoy – portaient la tête plus haute, tout d'un coup moins honteux de leur héritage. Le clivage qui se faisait sentir entre les descendants de l'Ordre du Phénix – Potter, Weasley, Londubat – et eux montra des signes de s'effacer, dès ce premier matin.

Ce soir-là, le château dormait depuis un moment quand une silhouette encapuchonnée se glissa par la porte d'entrée et descendit les marches. Elle traversa le parc, une ombre parmi les ombres, et se rendit jusqu'à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Là, elle suivit les arbres en direction du lac pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'entrer dans la forêt et de marcher encore quelques minutes, l'épaisse couche de feuilles mortes ne faisant presque aucun bruit sous ses pas.

Enfin, elle atteignit une clairière que la lune éclairait d'une lumière diffuse. À l'intérieur du cercle d'arbres, quelques dizaines de pierres blanches étaient posées. Un observateur n'y verrait rien de spécial, mais le visiteur nocturne savait, lui, ce que représentaient ces pierres blanches.

Il s'agissait du champ de repos des Mangemorts tombés durant la bataille de Poudlard.

Après être resté un long moment immobile, la silhouette plongea une main dans sa poche et en sortit sa baguette, et l'article de Drago, qui avait été soigneusement découpé. Elle se plaça devant l'arbre le plus près de l'entrée du cimetière, tint l'article contre le tronc, et l'y colla avec un simple sortilège informulé. Ensuite, sous celui-ci, elle traça dans les airs quelques lettres qui se gravèrent dans l'écorce.

_We Were Men_


End file.
